That girl's dad
by Linneagb
Summary: During one of his lessons, new girl Tony walks into Cory's class. With the worse of attitude's and stating more than once that if anyone does a wrong she'll 'snap their head off' she doesn't exactly make herself popular. But Cory isn't the one who gives up... And maybe... Just maybe there is more to her than a tough cover and a negative attitude.
1. Can't help but wonder

**So, here I am with my new story. I hope you like it. If you want to see I made a Polyvore edit for Tony. It's in the collection for 'other stories' but the links on my profile aren't working as fanfiction's acting up again. So if you want to see it, pm or write it in a review and I'll find a way for you to find it.**

 **Tony is portrayed by Isabela Moner**

 **Cory's pov**

"So," I pointed to the three photos that I had hung on the board. Hitler, Roosevelt and Einstein. "These three did some… very ordinary and huge things when they were alive. Hitler did some very, very bad things. Roosevelt did… yes?"

In the middle of my speech the door to the classroom had opened and a girl with dark hair and tanned skin tip- toed in. Just as I had asked and she was going to answer she coughed and I waited not- too- patiently before she was finished and then she answered me.

"Is this history?" I nodded. "I think I'm supposed to be in this class…" I leaned over my desk and riffled in my papers for the class list and looked up again to get her name. "Antonia Cooper." I nodded at her and drew a line on the paper to show that she had been here. "So…"She looked around for an empty seat and it seemed like she was saying something more but she was cut off by a coughing fit and I walked over to her and patted her back slightly.

"Here's an empty seat." I gestured to the one next to Maya's desk. "Are you okay?" I didn't really know why I asked that next. But I was the teacher so why wouldn't I? Also, I'd probably regret it my whole life. "Maybe you shouldn't have come to school today. I've got a long break after this lesson so if you want to I can give you a ride home."

Antonia looked up at me with big, scared- looking eyes. And from the first moment it was clear to me that anything as long as I didn't take her home. But I didn't have the time to say anything else before Maya interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Aren't you? And I'm sure she'd like to hear all about what you were on your way of saying when she came in. Even I want to hear it so…" I shook my head at Maya. "No… I just want to get it over with so we can go and get a longer break." I chuckled slightly and looked back at Antonia who was pulling her backpack. A big purple one printed with flowers. And didn't look as something out of this century and hung it onto the back of her chair before she pulled out a notebook and pencil and looked to the front of the classroom as if she really wanted to hear what I was saying next about the men on the pictures hanging in the front. So while she coughed another few times I turned towards the board and walked over before I started talking again.

"These three. Hitler, Roosevelt and Einstein all did some very great things when they were alive. Hitler some terrible things. Roosevelt some very good things. And Einstein was just a very smart guy." In the last few words I tried to make myself sound funny, but didn't succeed and no one laughed. In fact Riley seemed kind of embarrassed and the urge to go on with that was just too strong to let it go. "And here we've got a very embarrassing dad."

Riley grimaced, moaned and hit her head in the table. "Don't worry honey. I'm not going to do anything else now. But what I want you all to do. Is to write an essay. It doesn't matter how long or how short or in what style. About a man, a father figure, a brother, a boyfriend. Anyone who's a male and in your life. Anyone who you think could make history. Or would want to make history about."

"So what if we've got no one to write about?"

I had almost expected Maya to ask this. Her dad wasn't in the picture, and she didn't have a brother. The closest thing might be her pet ferret Ginger… But I actually didn't know if that was a male or a female.

"I kind of want to know that too Mr…. That girl's dad."

I couldn't help to chuckle slightly at the new girl who hadn't learnt my name yet. But had obviously snatched up that I was Riley's dad because she nodded to the right girl making her statement.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Maya. And…"

I tried to continue but was cut off by Maya once again.

"Oh, my dad's name is Kermit. That's reason enough for me not to make this about him. I don't want to make about him and I'm not going to make about him. Who else am I supposed to make about?" Maya crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. While I tried to find a good enough answer for her question.

"Make it about me."

Riley winced and I couldn't help but laugh. Especially not when she said what she said that next. "I'll make mine about Auggie." I guess I was just an embarrassing dad I too sometimes and I smiled and turned to the new girl.

"My name is Matthews. Cory Matthews. And yours? Miss Cooper?" The girl sighed and stood up and glanced over the classroom in a way that made it seemed like she owned every little piece of this classroom and everybody in here before she opened her mouth to say something else.

"My name is Tony. And if I ever hear someone call me Miss Cooper, or Antonia or God knows what else I will snap that person's head off. Get it?" She glanced around her again making it very clear to everybody that this wasn't just a threat. And so slumped back in her chair and I… as the teacher felt I should very much be saying something. Even though it took me a while to find the right words and I stepped over to Tony's bench and looked sternly down at her.

"I don't know what it was like where you were before." I told her. And with such a stern voice I barely even recognized it myself. "But I'm going to make an exception this one time. But if I ever hear you use such language again. I will call for the principle and there will be consequences. Am I making myself clear?" Tony didn't even seem to mind. "Am I being clear?"

"Fine, yes."

Tony's voice was still rude but I decided to let it go for this time. Being new in a school where you barely knew anything- and as far as I heard she had just moved to Manhattan as well. So for now I let it go and turned back to my teaching. And didn't mind that Tony too had asked who on earth she would write about.

I gave the kids some time towards the end of the lesson to just sit and take notes about what they wanted to do. And right away it was what it almost always was. Farkle wrote as if his life was depending on it. Maya sat with pencil in her hand and sketching on a paper. While Lucas and Riley seemed to take a few notes and the rest of the time sat and wondered. Although I had never really seen anything like this new girl before.

Tony sat with her feet on the desk, leaning back and playing games on her phone. With sound on and still coughing and sniffing what felt like at least three times a second. And if that wasn't enough the sound from her phone was really annoying to the other students. And I was already starting to lose my patience with this girl.

At last, after a certainly loud and high- pitched noise from the phone I decided that enough was enough and I stood up and stomped over to the desk and pulled the phone out of her hand. The look on her face was undeniable, but soon she had pulled herself together and the usual 'I don't even care' look was back on her expression.

"You'll get this back when class is over."

Tony looked at me as if I had gone completely mad and crazy. And seemed to believe looking at me that way as if she thought it would make me give in and hand her her phone back.

Which it almost did. And not to give her the phone back I had to turn around. Put the phone in the desk drawer and slam it before I turned back to Tony who had started playing with her pencil and spun it around her fingers.

"Oh, don't you look at me like that." She noticed me looking at her. "Believe me. You don't want to know anything about any of the men in my life." I hesitated. I really didn't want to start a discussion in front of everybody.

"Don't you have a dad or a grandpa or a brother or anyone?"

Suddenly Tony's expression changed. Not only changed, it went dark and she mostly threw her feet down to the floor. And suddenly she was standing with her hands on my desk leaning towards me with a fire burning in her eyes. That could mean nothing else that she was going to make something very, very clear. And from what I could see of the class with Tony's face two centimeters from mine, everyone had gotten very sneaky and was turning towards the desk.

"Don't you never ever, mention my brother ever again." She grabbed a wooden pencil and held it in between her hands. "Because if you do. I will do this again, but with somebody's neck." She snapped the pencil off in two pieces. "And guess who's? Am I making myself clear?"

Tony's voice was dark, as good as wheezing. And it took my all not to show that in fact I was very much frightened of this girl. And I was probably still showing it anyway. Because it felt like forever before she started coughing again and didn't have much choice than to pull away from me just as the bell rang and she turned and walked over to the desk to get her bag again while I unwillingly grabbed her phone from the desk drawer and handed it back to her.

"I will let this go for this time." I told her. "Everything. Because I know being the new kid isn't easy and such things brings out the worst in people. But if you have another teacher. Or another time, you should consider what you say a bit more. Or you might get in trouble that you could never as good as imagine. Now, am I making myself clear?"

Tony just shrugged and didn't seem to be able to care less before she grabbed the phone and threw her backpack over her shoulder. A centimeter or two from hitting my head with it and left the room. The kids had their lunch break now I knew and so did I. So I just slumped down into the chair and leaned my elbows against the desk and put my head in my hands.

What on earth was going on with this kid?

What on earth had happened to her to make her be like… that?

"Hey, Matthews." I heard on her voice and what she called me already before I looked up that it was Maya and I looked up to see that I had been right. "I need to speak to you for a minute." She came through the room and sat down on her desk. "About this new girl Tony."

"Maya, do you realize she's like ten times worse than you? No, a thousand times worse than you. And she's only been here for like half an hour." I sighed and hit my head down towards my desk. "And that says something."

"Very funny Matthews."

I looked up and rested my chin on my hand and sighed before I decided to go straight on the conversation. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about May?" I made a quite failed attempt to smile at her. "Do you need someone to write that essay about and decided to do it about me?" Maya just shook her head at that. "So what can I do for you?"

"Look! I don't know this girl Tony, Matthews. But I know she needs help and something is very wrong. And I know that if there's anyone who can find out what is going on and help her with it. It's you. And you won't give up until you've helped her. Because that's what you do. And I also won't let you. Because whatever is going on she needs help… from someone who really cares."

"You're sneaky?"

"Yes."

"Then it's to help Tony. And not to help you with your sneakiness. Because I kind of had a feeling too. But I just thought it was only me."

 **So. That's the introduction chapter for you. Wow, Tony really is a handful! I hope you liked it, and I'd love to know what you thought. Oh and it might be that you guys should know but English isn't my first language.**

 **Random fact**

When I watch girl meets world it's dubbed to Swedish, which sucks! But to learn a bit more about how some different characters talk and things I went on YouTube and watched episodes. So I hope I got it somewhat right.


	2. I don't need your help

**Hello people.**

 **Thanks to Ballet Fairy, Key, IrwinsBabygirl and Natosha Rose for reviewing on the first chapter. Also big thank you to everyone who followed, favorite- marked, or just read. I love you all.**

 **Here comes the second chapter. I have still not got many ideas on how this will develop. So if you think it's rubbish it probably is. Anyway I'll stop babbling and let you get to reading. It's still told from Cory's point of view. Unless it says anything else throughout the chapter.**

The day that Tony had knocked on the door had gone into afternoon and I hadn't thought that there would be anyone else left in school. I had just stayed behind to get to correct some essays that the students were starting to get annoyed that they hadn't gotten back yet. But my deep concentration was interrupted when I heard voices from the hallway. And it sounded like two people fighting.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP."

I had a feeling I had heard the voice before. But not until I heard it break from hoarseness and then being cut off by a coughing fit I remembered it was Tony's. And the words she had chosen along with the tone I could hear in them had me pushing the chair back and hurry out into the hallway where I could see Tony standing up to a tall, blonde man.

"Tony we talked about this…"

"NO PHILIP. YOU TALKED ABOUT THIS. AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. I WILL STAY IN THIS SCHOOL OR WHATEVER. BECAUSE RIDING BY CAR, IS ACTUALLY THE ONLY FREAKING THING THAT I HATE MORE THAN YOU!"

"What's going on?"

I decided to cut it off right there. Tony seemed angry and stressed out, and the man seemed to be on the verge of having a seizure or something. He pulled up a tissue from his pocket just as I came and dabbed his forehead with it slightly while I just looked from Tony, to the one obviously named Philip and could see Tony glaring right back at me.

"Well… I guess you're Tony's teacher." I nodded and the man held out his hand. "Philip Morissey. I'm Tony's stepdad."

"You're not my stepdad yet. And if I can decide you will not EVER BE!"

"Well, we're just moving into a flat here on Manhattan. Tones just moved from Cali, and I and my three children live in a small place a bit away from here. It takes about two hours from here to there, and Tony and her mum just moved in with us. But since we're moving here anyway we put Tony in a school here right away. And I was supposed to take her home when I left that new flat. Her mum took the children for the day… Now Tony refuse to come with me.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you just told him the whole story. And I can't believe you expect me to go there and back for a full four hours every day. I HATE YOU…" Tony seemed like she wanted to continue, but was cut off by another coughing fit and I patted her back slightly.

"Get off."

"Well…" I tried, hesitating a bit. "Why don't Tony stay with me and my family during the weeks while you're still looking for a flat. I only live ten minutes from here with the subway and in the mornings and afternoons when I go earlier and leave later she can go with my daughter and her friend."

Mr. Morrisey didn't seem to think that the idea was too bad but Tony on the other hand- well, if only glares could kill there wouldn't have been much left of either me or her future stepdad. But at last she seemed to calm down, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a stubborn child. (Actually. She kind of was a stubborn child)

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you so much for doing this…" Mr. Morrisey shook my hand again and seemed more grateful than I had ever seen anyone before. "Mr…."

"Matthews."

"Thank you so much Mr. Matthews. I'll make sure to pay you back. But right now I need to go home. Thank you, thank you. I'll call you some time." We quickly exchanged numbers. "Thank you. Now try and behave Tones." Tony just grimaced to Mr. Morrisey before he jogged down the hallway and I steered her towards the subway and our apartment.

For some people, school just brought out the worst in them. And I could imagine that Tony would go more relaxed and less rude and grumpy as soon as I had gotten my coat and bag from the teacher's lounge and we went down to the subway. But actually, Tony didn't say a single word during the way. And on the subway she only sat on the opposite side of me. And the only sounds from her, just like before was coughing and sniveling.

"And here we are." I got up from the seat on my station. "And…" I stopped talking when I could see Tony wasn't listening to me. And it was possible she was not liking this. Because she made sure to always keep two meters behind me, and had finally moved her arms from across her chest and seemed to be ready to push anyone (including me) away if they tried to grab her.

"And here we are again." My family were home already. So I didn't have to pull up my keys. Instead I made myself ready to shout for everybody and introduce Tony to all of them and all of them to Tony. But stopped myself when I found them all- including Maya in the living room. "Guys. This is Tony. And she will be staying with us for a while."

Riley moaned slightly, but cut it off with pretending to cough. Maya just stared at me with a raised eyebrow, Auggie was standing right by us smiling up at Tony and Topanga was fixing with putting the dinner at the table and didn't answer me yes.

"Dinner's ready. She shouted out through the room. "Maya and… Tony? Well… You too"

"I'm not very hungry Mrs… That girl's mum." Tony nodded towards Riley and I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Or is your name Matthews too?"

"No thanks Mrs. Matthews." Maya answered Tony's question before Topanga had had the time to say anything. "I'm good." Topanga just looked up while putting spaghetti with… well I wasn't so sure with what in each bowl on the table and looked first to Maya and then to Tony and answered them both in one, simple sentence.

"Oh, that wasn't a question!"

Maya smiled and went after Riley to sit down by the table. Tony stayed where she stood, and looked up at me with a questioning look. I just nodded slightly to her and she looked away towards the others, but seemed to wait for me to come before she came over to the table and Topanga demanded Riley and Maya to move a little closer to Riley so that Tony could fit in.

"Well, Tony. This is my family." She looked up when I spoke directly to her. "Riley and Maya you met earlier. Then it's my son Auggie. And my wife." I moved around the table and sat down smiling towards Topanga before I started eating. "…My Topanga." Tony glanced from me, to Topanga, then back to me. And back to Topanga. And back in her eyes was that look as if she couldn't care less about any of us.

"Topanga?... Way to go! Your name is the first one I've heard that sounds even more stupid than mine." I sent Tony an ice cold glare. But Topanga just patted my hand, I guess she was kind of used to comments like that. And I guess Tony's opinion on it mattered just as little as anyone else's. Topanga herself just gave a slight smile back to Tony. Who turned back to her spaghetti. "What is this actually?"

"Oh, I just threw together some things I found around the kitchen. It's spaghetti, sausage, corn, soy sauce… I wouldn't be surprised if it's both peanut butter and raisins in it too!" Topanga blinked at Tony who just glared back. And turned back to the plate that she was mostly pushing the food back and forth at anyway. And let Auggie happily take over the conversation.

"Today was a good day. Mrs. Ducksberry asked us what we want to be when we grow up. And I said I want to be like you dad. And so she let us draw pictures and I drawed that." He pointed to a new drawing hanging on the fridge. "I really want to be like you dad." He smiled from ear to ear. But I should have known Tony would come with a new comment.

"I knew a guy who wanted to be like his dad. And became like his dad was. Problem is, they were both killed in the works." Auggie went white as a sheet and the room had gone awfully silent except for the bangs when I dropped my fork into the plate, and then when Topanga did the same. And I could see the fire burning in her eyes, even though she breathed in deeply before talking, still calmly.

"Tony, don't scare Auggie like that."

"Oh. I wasn't scaring him! I told him the truth."

"MUM"

"Tony!" Topanga's voice sounded kind of threatening and I knew she only sounded like this when she was really angry. "You're scaring him, so stop that. Auggie, sweetheart. Tony's just… kidding. You're not going to die. And I and dad will be so proud of you either you become a teacher or something else. Don't you dare…" Topanga gestured with her pointing finger towards Tony, but too late.

"I wasn't kidding. Their names were Jesse- the son, and the dad was named Santa. Well, not actually. But Santiago. And he was quite big- grown so they used to call him Santa."

"MUM" Auggie's shout was of the kind that makes it feel like the blood freeze in your veins. And I could see Topanga had had enough and before she said anything I had to interrupt.

"Tones. You're not eating anyway. So why don't you go… do whatever you want to get ready and I'll set up a bed for you in Riley's room." I didn't want to start a fight with anyone. But Riley's glare… If only glares could have killed! "I'm guessing you want to go to bed." Tony nodded. "Okay, I'll go set it up." Shaking with anger I wiped my hands, and went to the cupboard to get the folded tent bed.

"Do you hate me dad?" While I fixed the tent bed we put up in Riley's bed for Tony, Riley herself sat Indian style on hers and I somewhat flinched and looked up at her when I heard her question. "Why on earth would you make me share room with… Her? You wouldn't do it if you didn't hate me because Tony is… Tony."

"She's a girl. Therefore, I don't put her in Auggie's room." Was the only excuse I could come with for a start. "And whether she sees it herself or not she needs help. I didn't put her in here because I've got something against you, but I do get what you mean with thinking like that. I put her in here because it was the only fair reason. And it's only for a little while. I'll go tell her the bed is done. But Riles… please don't say anything to her about that you don't want this. I don't know her that well but… I don't think that's what she needs." Riley pretended to pull in an invisible zipper to close her mouth. "Thanks Riley."

It was good we had talked about it to that point. Because not half a second later Tony came into the room, saw the bed that was made for her and seemed to breathe out in relief. I had thought she would demand she slept on Riley's bed instead of an uncomfortable tent bed, but she didn't say a word before she dropped her backpack on the floor and the clothes that she'd been wearing over them (It seemed like Riley had borrowed her a pyjamas) and then fell into the tent bed and pulled the covers over her head. Almost as if she wanted to hide something, or just close the light out. And I signed to Riley to come with me out before both of us walked out and I turned out the lights.

And I couldn't help the feeling that while I had heard Tony saying she didn't need my help. It was in fact what she needed the very most.

 **Topanga POV**

During the night I was woken up by sounds coming from the bathroom right across the hallway from my and Cory's bedroom. At first it sounded like coughing and I turned onto my other side towards Cory. But just as I was on the verge of falling back asleep the sound was heard again. And with more painful sounds in between the coughs- this wasn't coughing.

I quickly got onto my feet and barefoot ran over the floor to the door. Then straight across the hallway, and as the door was already opened. And the light from the hallway spread slightly into the bathroom and the girl in there. Until I turned on the light right inside the door and went to kneel behind Tony who was crouched over the toilet. And continued to cough and heave.

"It's okay." I spoke softly and rubbed circles with my palm towards her back. "It's okay. You're just being sick, it's nothing to worry about." Tony hunched over the toilet one more time and then. Still breathing shakily and heavily turned and leaned her back against the bathtub while I stood up and got a cloth from the cabinet.

"I'm s… sorry Mrs… Mrs. Matthews." I hadn't heard Tony's voice sounding so weak, yet forced before. "I didn't… I didn't mean to wake you up. Oh God." The last few words went into a whimper and Tony crawled back to all four and hung over the toilet again when I kneeled next to her and put the washcloth towards her neck.

"Don't say you're sorry sweetheart. You're sick. It's not your fault."

"I thought I had just a cold." Tony moved away from the toilet without getting sick again. And leaned against the tub while I helped her to wipe her mouth with a piece of paper. "I don't know why this is happening." I threw the paper in the toilet and ran a hand over her forehead pushing the bangs away from her face. She hadn't been before, but now I could definitely feel the unusual heat radiating from it and into my palm.

"You're coming down with the flu or something. Don't worry. You will be just fine… Okay, okay. It's okay sweetie. You're okay." Tony crawled onto all four again. And with having nothing left to throw up she was left with one painful dry heave after the other wrenching her body. "It's okay sweetie just relax. Sch, sch, sch. It's okay."

I did everything I could and everything I could think of. Held another washcloth towards her forehead and continued rubbing circles on her back while trying to sooth her with my voice. But still, I don't think I've ever felt as helpless as I did right there on that bathroom floor. Knowing that whatever I did I couldn't help her to feel better. And certainly not heal the things that had been so broken. And caused her to make another try to push me away.

"I don't need your help. And I'm going to pass this onto you anyway. You just go back to bed or wherever you want."

"Honey, I'm a mum. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. And besides, whatever kind of bug it is. I've already had it and am somewhat immune." I patted her back, just as Tony slumped down onto the floor again and curled up and hugged her knees where she laid. "Finished?" Tony nodded, barely noticeable. And I carefully wrapped my arm around hers and gently forced her into sitting and then upwards to standing. "Come on, you can lie down in the sofa. Then we won't wake up Riley yeah?"

I think Tony was too tired to protest, she seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open and was barely staying on her feet next to me on the way from the bathroom, through the hallway and to the living room sofa where Tony fell towards the cushions before I had had the time to say anything. And not one second after that her soft snoring sounded through the living room.

I just put a trash can next to the sofa in case she'd get sick again, and walked to the bathroom to clean up. Then I sat back down in the other end of the sofa from where Tony laid, and stayed awake all through the night. I had a day off tomorrow anyway, and I wanted to be there in case Tony would get sick again. But what I couldn't notice was the fact that Tony's temperature rose, until she had gone somewhat delirious. And told me more than what she probably would have ever have in a fully awake state

"Auggie wants to be like Mr. that girl's dad. My brother wanted to be a soldier… like dad… now they're both in heaven."

 **Oh, poor Tony. This is really bad. Anyway, what did you think? Everyone who reviews will get a shoutout YAY. Anyway, see you next time!**

 **Tony is portrayed by Isabela Moner. Philip is portrayed by Jay Mohr. And his children are portrayed by Philip Graham- Scott, and then there's a pair of twins that are both portrayed by Mia Talerico. And Tony's mum who is also mentioned is portrayed by Gwyneth Palthrow. Tony's dad and brother are portrayed by Javier Bardem and Leo Howard.**


	3. Let me help you

**Hiya! What's up? Head's up feet down! Anyway, thanks to rucas and whispering hart for reviewing on chapter two and about what I said first… yes, I do have a very… or more like extremely weird sense of humor.**

 **It's gone back to Cory's point of view**

"Cory." When I came out into the kitchen that morning. She hadn't even greeted me good morning before Topanga called my name. And her voice was wearing a more than somewhat distressed tone. "About Tony…" Topanga had been sitting on the edge of the sofa by the sleeping Hispanic. But now she got onto her feet and slowly and with her whole body telling me about her distress she came over to me.

"What about her?" For Topanga to be able to have her attention on the young female on our couch I picked out toast bread, peanut butter and strawberry Jam along with milk from the cupboard and the fridge and put it on the table before I realized Topanga hadn't answered. "Topanga?" I looked up on her, she was standing still right by the table with her hands in her pockets and a serious expression on her face. "What about… her?" I nodded towards Tony and picked up a bread and the knife with peanut butter.

"You know that thing she scared Auggie with yesterday? About a son that walked into his father's footsteps that died because of it?" I sighed- how could I forget. It had been everything Auggie talked about last night. And he was scared half to death. Then nodded still looking down and putting jam on the peanut butter. "It wasn't just any father and son…" I nodded again, without looking up. "It was Tony's dad and brother."

I stopped in the middle of the movement with putting peanut butter onto another bread to put it over the first one and looked up at Topanga. I had expected, well at least hoped that she would look less serious this time around so it wouldn't be true. But she only wore the same look on her face that she did when she was watching the news about all of the tragedy and wars in the world.

"Oh God." I let go of the breads and sunk down onto one of the chairs. "Are… Are you sure? How? What happened? Do you want to tell me what she said? Should we not for Tony's privacy? How could she tell you? Is there something we could do to help?" One question after the other popped up into my head and demanded to be asked. "How did she tell you?" Topanga sighed and sat down next to me. "Are you alright?" It was the last question coming up- and I knew that if this had just been another day and another talk she would not have been happy about it. Right now she didn't seem to care though.

"She had a temperature tonight." Topanga started. "I woke up from hearing her throwing up and got up to comfort and then let her stay in the sofa. During the night, her fever rose and she got a bit delirious. During that time she said that it was her dad and brother and that they were both in heaven." Topanga sighed again. "Apparently they both died in the army. But that's all I know. And Cor…" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't go too fast forward with her. Then she's never going to let us help her."

I nodded yes. I understood perfectly well what was needed. And past my wife I looked towards the couch and to the sleeping one. I drew a shaky breath- what had really been going on in this girl's life until she was this broken?

I had a good feeling that with Tony being Tony. I might never know. But as she was still sleeping and none of us had the heart to wake her up I continued making the PB&J's while Topanga checked her schedule to find that she didn't have to be in court just today. Just perfect timing huh?!

I left the house and went along with Auggie to his school before I and Riley met Maya on the subway station. Maya and Riley walked away without me and I got into the last wagon of the train and sat down. And I could probably just have sat down in someone's lap because I was dreaming so far away and thinking about what had happened to Tony. And now when I had just a little bit of answers- I wasn't so sure if I would have wanted them.

"God Tony." As we neared the station closest to the school I put my head in my hands. "Why won't you just let me help you?" I looked up, and noticed several people looking at me. "Dang! Did I say that out loud?" A black man that stood closest to me nodded. "Oh, sorry." I stood up, and then left the train but didn't catch up with the girls as I didn't want to be at risk of embarrassing them again. Thank God they hadn't seen me talking out loud there.

During the lesson I could see several people looking around, even if it probably wouldn't have took since they would all have been able to hear if Tony was there. But I decided not to say anything. Not because of that I didn't want to spread what Tony had been through. But because I had the confidentiality and actually did want to keep Tony's private life just that- private!

"Hello." When I came home that day I noticed Tony sitting in the sofa changing between the channels on the TV. "Feeling any better." Tony didn't answer and I walked over to Topanga. Who was, wearing the same distressed expression as earlier looking towards Tony. Frowning a bit more for Tony's ever move it seemed. And I would have done anything and everything in my power to take away Topanga's worry, and Tony's pain.

Actually, that was pretty much how it went for the next couple of days. Topanga worried and stayed home, Tony didn't say a word about what she had said when she went delirious to anyone. And the very least to me and my wife. In Tony's class they continued with their works to present a man or boy who had made a big change in their life. And even though Riley had decided to, like she said make it about Auggie. I could several times find Maya glance to me with a mischievous smile. But as soon as I was near she hid whatever she was writing.

Tony returned to school on Friday. Topanga tried to keep her home until after the weekend but the younger Hispanic just refused to listen. But still sat several wagons away from both me and the girls. And by the time we reached John Quincy middle high- she was angrier and ruder than ever. And while we were on our way through the hallway I decided to try just one more time.

"Tony?" She didn't look at me. "Please, can't you let me help you?"

"What do you want?" Tony asked, and the rude tone was back. "Seriously, I never asked for anything from you. Why do you keep on stalking me?" I suppressed a sigh, Tony had spoken before I had the time to say anything.

"Tony, let me help you." The young girl just snorted at me. "Tones, we're here for you. Why won't you let us?" She just glared up at me and my heart was breaking worse than ever. "What happened to make you so broken?" The questioning had left my lips before I had the time to stop it. And quickly, just for a very split second I could see something flashing by in Tony's eyes. Before she threw her arms out, and there right in the hallway she let the tough cover and the rough attitude on again.

"Do you know what? Fine! So what do you want to know about me that you think you can help me with?" She gave a snorting laughter. "Do you want to know that my dad was in the army, that I only met him twice before he died when I was five? Huh!" I tried to stop her. This was what I hadn't been so sure if I wanted to know- but either way. This wasn't the right way! "Do you want to know about my brother- Jesse? Do you want to know how I begged and begged and begged for him not to join the army for being afraid that he would follow in dad's footsteps more than just that?"

"Tony I…"

"Oh, be quiet now. You wanted to know. Didn't you? So did you want to know that Jesse didn't follow my advice? That he PROMISED me he'd be back? Do you want to know he had a freaking daughter when he was fifteen, just like I am now? And as soon as he could he joined the army, four years later only? While both I and his girlfriend, our mum and his daughter begged him not to? That he wanted to support his kid?"

More and more students had followed the loud tone in Tony's voice and were staring towards the Hispanic taking a few nervous steps back and forth before she gave another short snort before she continued.

"Do you want to know I told him? I told him that it was going to turn out like it did. I told him that Kayla would need her dad a lot more than what she would have ever needed that money. And I told him that Sienna would need the father of her daughter. I told him that mum wouldn't need the money but only her son and her first- born. I told him! I told him everything was going to turn out JUST THE WAY IT DID!

 **Tony is portrayed by Isabela Moner, Jesse by Leo Howard, their mum by Gwyneth Palthrow, Sienna by Zendaya and Kayla by Millie Davis.**

 **Random fact**

Actually, the idea to Tony's story and this whole fanfic came from a song. What song it is will turn up in the next chapter. But all it took was that I really, really wanted to write something girl meets world. And that song and voila!


	4. Thanks for the help

**So. Here we are with the last chapter. But first I'd like to say a few words.**

 **As some of you may or may not know 2015 have been a really rough year for me. Now when there's only a couple of things left I look back on everything that happened and can't believe I got through everything.**

 **But I did get through everything. But certainly not on my own. During these times I have learnt who will be there and who to keep close. I will be forever grateful for each and every one who has been there. But as you also may know, people aren't it all…**

 **Fanfiction has always been there for me and so have all of you. Even if it was just a short review or a favorite mark or another follower you have all helped me to stand up yet another day. Taken yet another step and I just wanted to take this last A/N for this story to tell you how grateful I am.**

 **So to you, yes, you who's reading this. Thank you, from the very bottom of my heart. Thank you.**

 **Thank you to rucas, ballet fairy and Whispering Hart for reviewing the latest chapter.**

 **It's still told from Cory's point of view**

Tony didn't waste any time after she had shouted at me, span around and stormed out of my sight. She disappeared towards the stairs. I knew I should have followed that, but it was like my legs didn't because I stayed frozen in the hallway and didn't know up from down until I was pulled back to reality by Maya's voice behind me.

"Wow!" She had a tone in her voice I hadn't heard before. "After all this time I spent hating my dad I never thought about what it would be like without having one at all… I think you should follow her Matthews."

I hadn't had the time to reply to Maya or move when I felt a pair of arms embracing me from behind and already before I had turned around to hug her for real I knew it was my daughter. She had tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks and something in Tony's story must have made her realize she had been to have her whole family here.

"I too think you should follow her daddy." Riley said softly, and even if I hadn't wanted to I would have had to with the tone she had in her voice. "But… maybe I have to let go first." She let go and looked sadly to me. "Daddy, you need to go follow Tony."

I nodded, despite how Tony had acted towards all of us only the few days she had been here I knew I had to. And no matter if she knew it herself or not, Tony's negative attitude was nothing else but a flaw used to not show herself weak.

But it wasn't showing herself weak! And I wasn't so sure about if I could show her that so to the point she could let her feelings out. Because she needed to get her feelings out. That I had seen as clear as I could see Riley now nodding in the direction too. And I suppressed a sigh when I headed towards the stairs and hoped that I could find Tony somewhere in the crowded school building.

"Hey Matthews." A student exclaimed coming down the stairs. "I heard that Tony- girl shouting. Are you looking for her?" I nodded. "I saw her run to the top floor. But that's all I know. See you!" I didn't waste any time waiting or checking the other floors before I hurried to the top one. The problem was the top floor was filled with small storage rooms and it would take me quite a while to check all of them.

"Tony." It didn't take me long, at the forth door I opened the light from the hallway spread into the just dark room and onto her flag- printed sneakers. "Hey…"

"Go away."

"You know." I walked into the closet and closed the door. "Sometimes showing yourself weak and crying or whatever you want to do. It isn't showing yourself weak but allowing yourself to be so strong you don't care what others think… And I don't mind if you cry or whatever you feel like doing because… it's alright to cry and… it's alright to let your feelings out. And it's alright to… to let others know you do…" I hesitated about what to say next but wouldn't have had to since she interrupted anyway.

"Shut up. You're just a teacher. You are that girl's dad and you don't care more for me than you do for Auggie's Mr. Googly. You don't care for anyone, and certainly not for me. Nobody cares for me and all you care about is how well I do in school or not. That you get in your freaking essays… So you want an essay on that thing on writing about a male in our life… do you? Do you so you can get what you wanted out of all of this?" I wasn't so sure what to answer. "Well… just look here then." She more or less threw a laptop out of her bag, opened it and put on a video. "Here's my entry." She put it on and handed the laptop to me.

Shivers ran through my spine already when the intro of the song in the video started and the intro turned out to be very simple tabs from a guitar. But also very beautiful and the motion picture of a dark- haired boy in his late teens sitting by a microphone with a guitar. Those were those shivers and once he started singing it got a thousand times worse.

While the singing- which was beautiful, both the lyrics and the voice, started. A red notebook came across the screen and stopped in its path in one of the corners and opened. Big enough to see lyrics appearing at it, it showed sentences from Tony to her older brother of what she missed the most. And she had made the sentences suit with the current pictures.

"I miss the sound of your guitar waking me up way too early in the Sunday morning… I miss when mum made us go to church and the only good thing about it was that you made the time go by faster with gestures that had us both laughing so hard we interrupted the priest… I miss the smell of your socks, yes. Even when you threw them in my face… I miss the way you were teasing me for never admitting that I've been wrong… I miss you calling me Tones."

I was whispering reading the sentences under my breath. Barely even loud enough for myself to hear. For every sentence I could feel a lump rise in my throat- I would for certain have to hug my children and wife tight this afternoon. Be grateful that we all were safe and sound and the things that were there weren't there to miss.

Towards the end there was a photo of Tony riding piggy- back on Jesse with a big smile onto both her face. And on Jesse's while Tony looked straight into the camera and Jesse had his head turned to look at his sister. It was a beautiful picture with hints that somewhere outside of the picture the sun was shining and through the smiles onto the siblings. There was no way I could have guessed what they had been through.

Text, more than before appeared by the picture and this time I read it without whispering while the song was ending and the room fell awfully silent.

 _I miss our dreams. I miss it when we spent hours talking about that someday you'd be a professional baseball player. And I would be a singer- as if I could ever have sung without making everyone around me deaf. Or doctors, or lawyers. Every crazy, unrealistic dream about how we'd grow up to change the world for the better I miss._

 _I miss you Jesse. And now that you're not here I don't think I'll be able to change the world in the very tiniest._

 _I love you._

The screen went dark and before I had the time to do anything else Tony had ripped the laptop from my hands and was quickly pushing it down into her bag again. I probably shouldn't have noticed it right then. But every time I had looked at her I had had a feeling something special was up. And with that weirdly colored backpack I realized that it was that everything except for that backpack was colored in red, white and blue. But there wasn't time for worrying about that now I knew and when she had closed her backpack and was on her way to stand up and leave I put a hand on her shoulder to gently hold her down.

"You know what Tony?" I asked her softly. "It's alright… it's alright to cry and it's alright to be angry and it's alright to… ruin things for others… not when it's something very important to them but… it's okay… because I know that while you might do that it's actually you hurting and that's okay… and it's alright… it's alright to be happy and to smile and to laugh and you know… even if everything is dark and black now the sun will keep on rising and… one day you will see it again… until then you just… you just have to keep holding on. And if you can't…" I stroke her shoulder. "…Then I'll hold on… And I bet there's a thousand others who will do it too. Not least your brother…" I lowered my hand and pointed to her heart. "Right here."

Yeah I had just told her basically the same as I had just a minute ago and I wasn't so sure if I wanted her to change expression or not. For a second Tony remained turned with her back towards me before she turned her head and threw her head slightly to get the dark hair out of her eyes. It was then I could see she had tears in her eyes. But still she didn't say a word. And of course, I wouldn't have asked her to.

Both of ours' brown eyes met as one tear had left her eye and was slowly running down her cheek. I wanted to reach out and wipe it off but was afraid that one move too much would have startled her to run away again and I couldn't afford that now.

It was all silent for quite a while and I knew both I and Tony would have other classes by now. But I didn't let that thought bother me. This was more important. And during big parts of the time Tony sat turned away from me and she still did so when a strange noise rose from her thoughts. And I didn't have time to worry about it or realize that it was a failed attempt not to cry before she just broke down sobbing.

I crawled up onto my knees and quietly moved closer. I had expected Tony to fight against me but when I embraced her as well as it was possible crouched in that closet stuck in between shelves with basket balls and gymnastic mattresses. But she didn't, she just stayed in my embrace with her face buried in my shirt and my hands rubbing her back.

I didn't say anything. I never did. I was never one to go 'it's okay' or 'it's alright' or whatever anyone else would say when they had a sleeping child in their arms. Or anyone crying. There were loads of reasons of crying. Being in physical pain or things changing or watching one of those TV shows… Or like Tony was doing- when you'd lost something. Anything that meant so much when it was gone it seemed like nothing left. And realizing there would never be anything like it again- never! So it wouldn't be okay. Not like before at least and that was why I didn't say a word. And let that embrace speak the words that meant anything in silence. Just patiently waiting for the tears to stop falling- they would, sooner or later they would and until then. It was up to me not to rush it so that this would run out before the tears did.

"I'm sorry." Tony mumbled as good as half an hour later when she pulled away and dried the last few tears with her sleeves. "Ugh! I got snot all over your shirt."

"That's okay." I pulled the blazer off and hung it over my bag. I could deal with cleaning it for real when I got home. "Are you feeling better?" Tony hesitated for a second and then nodded slowly. "Do you want some water?" Another nod. "Okay, come on." I crawled onto my feet and for a few steps limped stiffly. I was definitely not meant to sit crouched on the floor anymore- but Tony seemed stiff too so maybe that wasn't just me but the claustrophobic environment of a gym closet.

I led Tony into the staff room to get away from sneaky students. Everybody would have left believing I wouldn't come to class now anyway. And when I had poured up a glass of water I held it to her silently, while she took it and drank it in small sips she was glancing around the staff room that actually wasn't much for the world. It had a few tables with wooden chairs. A few arm chairs, a hard sofa and a kitchen with stove and microwave and whatever usually is in staff rooms. But glancing around it Tony's eyes froze on something and I wasn't so sure what. So in curiousness, I wished she'd tell me.

"Do you know one thing I always think about when I see those cheap boxes of cookies that you find at whatever gas station and put on tables in like staff rooms and meetings and stuff?" Tony spoke at last and I raised an eyebrow.

"That you want one?"

"Nope… they're dry. They're tasteless. The only reason people eat them is because they get addicted since it's so much sugar in them… I think that I could do so much better than all of those factories that have like a billion people buying from them. Where should I put this?" She poured the rest of the water out into the sink and held it to me. I didn't take it, but pointed to the dishwasher that was already opened. "Okay… Well… See you!"

The thought suddenly hit me that actually I- nor anyone else here knew much about the dark- haired girl walking through the staff room. I now knew more than most others around here since I knew about her family and all of that but we didn't know what she liked or didn't like. We didn't know what kind of music or what part of school was her favorite or not favorite. Actually, we didn't know anything.

"Tony." I called after her just as she was on her way out the door. "So by what you just said… do you like baking?"

"Yes, why?"

"Only wondering."

"Do you like eating cookies?"

"Yes, why?"

"Only wondering."

I frowned why she left. I just had the weirdest feeling she wasn't only wondering. But since she went home after school for the weekend I didn't get any chance to ask her. And even though it wasn't a question that would matter I couldn't help but wonder about it until on Sunday night there was a knock on the door. And I went to get it to Tony who stood right outside the door with her backpack thrown over her shoulder and giving a much more relaxed impression than she had before. Which actually didn't make me scared when I looked at her.

"Oh, hey Tony." I leaned against the door slightly. "What brings you here?"

"The most important part of packing went faster than we thought so I can now live at home even during the weeks. And not here so… I wanted to give you something to thank you. And… Well, I asked my niece, my sister in law, my mum, my stepdad, and my stepdad's three children about what I bake they like the most and they all said different things but we managed to get to three favorites. I needed something to give you as thank you. And there are Oreo doughnuts, MnM cookies and cinnamon bun cookies." I smiled and was on the verge of telling her that I didn't need anything when she shook her backpack off and reached down. Before I had said anything she pulled up a quite big plastic box and shoved it into my hands. "No returns."

"Oh. You really wouldn't have had to! Hold on… I…" I suddenly thought of something and grabbed one of them doughnuts while walking. "Hm… these are really good." I turned and showed her to follow me and checked on the opposite side of the sofa for a bag I had put there. "I have noticed that you like wearing red, white and blue. And I also noticed you hated your backpack so…" I held up the bag that was printed with the colors and patterns of the American flag with a few, brown details. "…Do you like it?"

"I" For the first time since I met her Toni seemed to be in loss of words. "I love it… thank you. You shouldn't have." She reached it back to me. "It's way too much. I could never thank you enough."

"It is just enough." I pushed Tony's hand back towards her and she pulled it back. "I want you to have it. And… instead of thanking me…" I bit my lip to find the right the words. "…Just use it well." Tony smiled, and in her eyes glittered something that reminded me of her earlier attitude and mischief.

"If you say so… Sure thing Mr. That girl's dad!"

I let hear a short chuckle of her silly nickname. "Hey… when we are not in school…" I bit my lip again and decided I wanted this. "…Just call me Cory won't you." Tony weighed her head a bit back and forth as if to make her mind. "Really! I usually wouldn't let the students call me by first name at all but... maybe I should start." Tony shrugged, and then nodded but didn't have the time to say anything so she just threw that backpack over one shoulder while my wife spoke.

"And you just call me Topanga…. Now, maybe we should let Maya do the same." I frowned pretending to hesitate when Topanga looked to me. "What do you think Tony? Should we let her?" Tony once again weighed her head a bit back and forth and then nodded.

"Sure thing Mr. And Mrs. That girl's parents."

"Hm." Topanga didn't answer right away, she had tried one of those doughnuts too. "Cory's right. These are really good." Auggie ran by and looked down into the box of biscuits. "Here Auggie, try one of those MnM ones." Auggie nodded and grabbed one, then nodded happily- those were good too. "RILEY. Will you come and try the cinnamon bun cookies?"

While Topanga, Riley and Auggie were all standing discussing which biscuits were the best I smiled and turned to Tony. She might not be living here anymore but I was still a teacher and I still cared for my students- including her. Exactly as much as I did for Mr. Googly because Mr. Googly was important to Auggie and therefore important to me.

"Excuse me for asking but how does this work out with you and Philip… are you still hating him as much as you did when I met him? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know it's none of my business…"

"Come on, be quiet and let me answer." Tony smirked, and then shrugged. "He's quite alright… I guess I'll have to give him a chance whatsoever. But you do know… even if I was ill and I was kind of angry then… just a little bit angry… like very rude! Mr. That girl's dad… I mean Cory? And all of you others too?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the help."

 **So, that's it. That's the end. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you liked the ending.**

 **The song is if you're reading this by Tim McGraw.**

 **All of the portrayers of this story is Tony by Isabela Moner, Jesse by Leo Howard, their mum Laura by Gwyneth Palthrow. Jesse's girlfriend Sienna by Zendaya and daughter Kayla by Millie Davis. Then it's Tony and Jesse's dad Santiago by Javier Bardem. Then it's Tony's stepdad Philip by Jay Mohr. And then his twin daughters Mary and Anne by Mia Talerico and at last Philip's son and the twins' brother Scott who is portrayed by Philip Graham- Scott.**

 **Random fact**

When I started this knowing it would just be a short one I had written a few short stories where the names of the chapters were all titles from songs, with a theme to every single one of them. The ones in hearts for sale were songs made or covered by Declan Galbraith, Mary Christmas (Yes, I know it's spelt merry. The Mary was for a storyline) was Christmas songs and fly me to the moon's chapter- titles were all one- hit- wonders. When I started this I had gotten tired of it (or rather couldn't find a song's title to suit the first chapter.) But decided on the theme that the word 'help' would be in every chapter's title. Help- Tony would need help, not ask for it. Cory would still want to help her, either way… I hope you liked it.


End file.
